Quote
Quote is the silent protagonist of the 2004 game Cave Story. Background Ten years prior to the events of the game, robot soldiers took over the surface and killed everything in their path. They found the island, which was inhabited by the Mimiga race. The Mimigas were largely killed, with very few remaining. Quote and Curly Brace encountered Miakid, who wielded the Demon Crown, and fought Miakid together. However, while Miakid was fatally injured in the battle, the Demon Crown granted enough power to severely injure both Quote and Curly. The two laid dormant for years, separated on the island, until much later, the two woke up and became an ally to the Mimiga, rediscovering the secrets of the island and their pasts. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level (Fought with Misery, who defeated Jenka. Jenka's magic is comparable to Ballos. Defeated the Core, which holds up the island. Beat Ballos with Curly Brace, who could hold up the island with his especially powerful magic.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging lightning attacks from Misery.) Durability: Small City Level (Survives beatings from Balrog, who can overpower Jenka.) Hax: Flight (via Booster 2.0, but for a limited time), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of affecting ghosts), Healing (Only with the Life Pot) Intelligence: Above Average (Is a combat robot, seems to have considerable aptitude in hands-on skills like repairing robots) Stamina: High (Seems to have superhuman stamina, although despite being a robot, air is still necessary, and exhaustion seems to be possible for combat robots) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': Can fly for a limited time with the Booster 2.0, which also cannot fly in more than 8 directions *'Fire Manipulation': With the Fire gun *'Water Manipulation': With Bubbline *'Explosion Manipulation': With Missiles and Super Missiles *'Soul Manipulation': With the Blade, which contains the soul of the King *'Energy Manipulation': With many weapons *'Healing': With the Life Pot, which can only be used once *'Radar': With the Mapping System, which can map out an area as large as the island *'Non-Physical Interaction': Can affect ghosts Equipment *'Air Tank': Allows breathing underwater indefinitely. Retrieved from Curly Brace. *'Blade': Retrieved from the King. Can be thrown in four directions. Has chip damage that follow its path as a result of King's Soul. *'Booster 2.0': Allows limited flight. *'Bubbline': Creates bubbles that surround the user and can be fired off like stars. Retrieved from a fireplace. *'Fire': Releases fireballs that run across the ground. Retrieved from Santa. *'Whimsical Stars': Creates stars that can be used defensively. Retrieved from the Littles. *'Life Pot': A one-time use healing item that Jenka gave to Quote. *'Map System': A device that can map out a general area. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with a mutant Mimiga and won *Can beat Balrog, who can move aside a large boulder, or destroy a wall *Defeated the Balfrog, who was the size of an entire room *Fought with the Core, which Misery believed that if the fight continued, the island would have crashed down to the ground *Fought Ballos with Curly, who had especially powerful magic beyond Jenka, who could keep the island afloat *Can fight with Demon Crown users, which is such a powerful artifact it can destroy a human body with ease Speed/Reactions *Capable of dodging missiles *Can avoid Misery’s lightning attacks easily *Can avoid the lightning attacks of Ballos *Should be superior to the King who almost took the Doctor by surprise had it not been for a surprise lightning attack *Can outrun vehicles with treads made specifically for navigating the terrain Durability/Endurance *Can survive a dragon's fire *Fought with Miakid, a Demon Crown user, although the battle left him out of commission for years *Can take bites from sand gators *Capable of surviving getting crushed by the Balfrog *Can go through several boss fights and still survive through Hell to fight against Ballos *Survives attacks from Ballos, the strongest magic user in the game Skill/Intelligence *Can master weapons he is given within a few enemy encounters *Wields many guns, and is also capable of throwing blades well *Defeated Curly, his equal, in combat, who also had backup from Mimigas *Defeated Ballos while Curly was injured and he went through several bosses *Defeated Demon Crown users twice Weaknesses *Requires air to breathe, even as a robot *It seems to be possible to exhaust even combat robots *Cannot boost indefinitely, even with the improved Booster 2.0 *Especially weak to certain spikes *Less mobile in certain terrain Sources *Quote on VS Battles Wiki for some information, including a calculation *Cave Story Wiki for information on weapons and Quote's background Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Small City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Cave Story Category:NICALiS Category:Protagonists Category:Indie Game Characters